One Shippuden Bleach
by AkimotoKikkawa
Summary: It has been a month since the invasion of Pien, Aizen, and the Marines. Naruto Uzumaki fought alongside with his brothers Ichigo Kurosaki and Monkey D. Luffy. Now a new threat is stirring in the world and life as everyone will change when the Elementals attack Sasuke Uchiha. See how Naruto mends the bond with Sasuke and Ichigo and Luffy fight for what is right.
1. Introduction

**Wow. I can't believe I found this on one of my thumb drives, it is an old story I had written a long time ago and well I decided to go and edit some things to make sure the grammar is okay and the spelling isn't horrible. Anyway this story is based around Naruto, Bleach, and One Piece. So far I've only edited Chapter 1 – 10 and will be uploading them as fast as I can. **

**This chapter is just an introduction and the three main characters followed by three places. One Shippuden Bleach**

**Monkey D. Luffy: **_A young boy made from rubber, wears a straw hat, a red blouse that exposes his x like scar, blue boating shorts, a yellow sash as a belt, and sandals. He has a happy-go-lucky attitude and a very big stomach, he has the ability to stretch his body like rubber, he is very strong and not to bright but he is can be very serious when needed. His one downfall of his life is that he is a pirate who cannot swim. His signature moves are "Gum-Gum Rocket", "Gum-Gum Bazooka", and "Gum-Gum Pistol"/"Gum-Gum Bullet". Luffy has Jet Black hair and sun kissed skin, he is very muscular due to training and sailing around the world looking for the treasure left by Gol D. Roger (Gold Roger) in One Piece. He supports a scar with two stitches under his left eye. Has a bounty of 400,000,000 Ryo. Lives on the docks within New Konohagakure on his ship called the "Thousand Sunny" with his Straw Hat Crew._

**Naruto Uzumaki: **_A teenage boy who holds the demon known as the nine-tailed fox, he has the ability to use the chakra element Wind. He has blond hair, blue eyes, sunk kissed skin, muscular body, and three whiskers on each side of his face making six in total. Naruto is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze meaning his is of nobility. He has a happy-go-lucky attitude among other things, he wears a black cloth Konoha headband with his village's leaf symbol, and he also wears a black and orange jumpsuit and a blood red coat with black flames on the bottom. He is known for his signature Jutsus some of which are "Rasengan", "Rasen-Shuriken", "Shadow Clone Jutsu", "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu", and "Giant Rasengan". He is a Genin rank Ninja, he currently lives in the Namikaze mansion along with the Konoha 11._

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **_A young adult, he has orange messy hair and brown eyes. He wears a black battle kimono with the sleeves ripped off. Ichigo gives off a bored and "I don't give a fuck" attitude and aura, he is a Shinigami Quincy due to his mother being a Quincy and his father a Shinigami. He carries a large Zanpakutō shaped like a large kitchen knife covered in cloth. He is currently living in the Soul Society side of New Konohagakure with the rest of the Shinigami force._

**New Konohagakure:** _Built after the invasion of Azien, Pein, and the Marines. Old Konohagakure was destroyed in the battle between Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy, Pein, Azien, and the Marines. After the Soul Society had begun to become disrupted Ichigo, Naruto, and along with other Shinigami and Shinobi began to create an area in which would be home to the new Soul Society. Monkey D. Luffy along with the Straw Hat Crew had helped to travel between worlds in order to bring the Shinigami and souls left behind to the Soul Society District. New Konohagakure stands on the same location old Konohagakure used to stand but now a large body of water had formed from the battle causing the Fire Nation to be split in two allowing for a dock to be built._

**Soul Society: **_A dimension located next to the Human world, here souls who were freed from being Hallows or had been guided by Shinigami live for the rest of their lives, currently the Soul Society is unstable thus a temporary version has been made in the Human world within Konohagakure._

**One Piece:**_ The location of this is unknown, it appears to be at the Grand Line however no one knows exactly where the Grand Line is, here Gol D. Roger's treasure lies._


	2. Chapter 1 New Village, Old Antics!

**Okay here we are! Chapter 1 of One Shippuden Bleach! I hope it goes well! Love you guys and all the love!**

**Chapter 1. New Village, old antics!**

In a world where the dead live among the living, where Shinigami, Shinobi, and Pirates fight alongside each other there are three young men known as heroes to the people. Naruto Uzumaki a young blond Shinobi whose dream it was to become the Hokage of Konohagakure, the last surviving child of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan. Monkey D. Luffy a young pirate who dreams of becoming the King of the Pirates by finding the treasure of Gol D. Roger at One Piece. Ichigo Kurosaki the only Shinigami Quincy in the world.

It has only been a month since the incident involving Pien, Aizen, and the Marines that left Konoha in ruins, as of right now the village is drastically changing to fit the needs of sea trade and the new batch of Souls coming from the Soul Society. True life here is simple in the greatest, but that will soon change and the peace and quiet everyone has gotten used to will be filled with anger and blood lust.

But where are these three heroes you ask? Well there is only one place where you can find these heroes and that is –

"Ichiraku's Ramen Shop is now re-opened!" Yelled a very loud mouth hyperactive happy-go-lucky blond shinobi as he rushed into the ramen shack with a bag full of ryo.

"Whoa wait up Naruto! You better not eat all the Meat Ramen or I'll launch you into the Hokage Mountain with my Gum-Gum Bazooka!" Yelled a young loud happy pirate as he launched himself in to the shack as well.

"Ha! I can't believe it! I can finally eat his ramen again! One everything bowl for me!" Yelled a man who had shaggy orange hair and brown eyes while wearing a black battle kimono as he flash stepped into the shack.

Yes the place is Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. The only place where anyone can get the best ramen in all of the word and after life.

"Ah! Naruto, Ichigo, Luffy so nice of you to come here! How can I help the three heroes?" Ichiraku asked, the man was in his late fifties, he had grey hair and an old man look on his face, however he moved as if he was in the prime of his youth.

"Beef and Pork!"

"Meat lovers!"

"Everything!"

"Hahaha! Sure looks like you know what you want! Well the first twenty bowls are on the house!" And with that everyone had begun to laugh. Truly life here was great, it was rare for anyone to have a time like this when they can act like kids and enjoy time with friends, for Naruto the people of Konoha finally opened up to him and were actually friendly and open to him no longer hating him or the Kyuubi inside. For Luffy he was in a place where he can call home, no one after him and his crew, and he had a family that he could call his own. Ichigo finally got to become a hero, and find a mother figure in the Hokage while forming a brotherly bond with Naruto and Luffy. Life was great, and no one wanted it to end, but even a child knows that there will always be trouble, but for now they can finally call Konohagakure and everyone in it their home and family.

It seemed as if things can stay like this forever…if only that was true.

_**Somewhere unknown**_

"Is it time yet?"  
"No brother."

"When will it be time?"

"When mother says it will be."

"Brothers and sisters it is only soon….before mother awakes…till then we must keep an eye on the Hallows and the Uchiha…mother would like to have more children…and we would like a new _father_." The voices have been going back and forth as twenty beings appeared from different places, each having a symbol above their head.

"Mother? Do you want us to bring the Uchiha here?" One asked, his voice sounded as cold as ice while his eyes where a snow white. Looking at a two body being in the center of a cave the being smiled as it heard its "mother" speak.

"Yuki my child. Bring him." One head spoke as it said the name of the being with care and gentleness.

"If you don't I will kill you!" The second snarled as it glared death at the one named Yuki.

"Understood mother, shall I bring Sora and Yoshie with me?" Yuki asked as he looked at his brother Sora and his sister Yoshie.

"I wouldn't mind going to bring back _father_." Sora said, his voice seemed to have the grace of the sky and the calmness of the wind, his eyes were sky blue.

"I really want to go and meet _father_. Please let Yuki take us with him mother." Yoshie said, her voice sounded beautiful like a running river while her eyes were pure ocean blue.

"Yes, if Mizuki agrees." One head said as it turned to the being named Mizuki.

"Kou I agree. Let our children have fun."

"Alright mother I'll be taking Sora and Yoshie with me. It has been a long time since we've seen or been with _father_." And with that Yuki and his siblings left.

"Our children leave us and return to your rooms, we must be ready to bring _your father back_." Kou and Mizuki said as they watched their children return to their rooms inside the dark cave.

"Soon…we will be a happy family again."

**So yeah there it is! Tell me what you think and just to let you guys know…the faster you guys review and ask questions the faster I'll upload and also I'm still working on Ninja Academy just I'm so glad I found this again! So yeah if we can reach say five reviews today I'll upload Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 2 Fire Vrs Water, Wind, and Ice

**Hey guys! Wow after one day I find out that a lot of you guys liking the story! Well just for you people out there I'm doing a double-header today! At work non the less, fun fact first day actually working as an employee instead of setting up, I know that I said that I was at work on one of my chapters of Ninja University but that was before we even opened up to the public! Anyway let us check on what happened last chapter. **

_Naruto, Ichigo, and Luffy became heroes in the eyes of the villagers and the Soul Society of Konohagakure. The village was remade and everyone is happy, no signs of trouble here or there, but some group of beings began to make their move on retrieving their **father** Sasuke Uchiha to please their **mother **a two body being whose names are Mizuki and Kou. Three of the children each names Yuki, Sora, and Yoshie were to go and retrieve Sasuke Uchiha._

**So without anymore delay here is Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2. Fire against Water, Wind, and Ice.**

* * *

"Naruto! I know you took some of my pork from my ramen!"

"Hey you didn't eat from your eighth bowl so it was open game for anyone Luffy!"

"Shut up! That was _MY_ pork! Give it back!"

"Will you two grow up!" Ichigo Kurosaki yelled as he slammed his chopsticks down on the counter top. The two looked at their orange messy haired brother and gulped, seeing the vein that was threatening to pop they knew that their shenanigans have to stop or else trouble will follow.

"Sorry Ichigo." The blond said as he scratched the back of his head smiling. He couldn't believe how much he and the two came along from the past three years when Naruto began his journey with his godfather Jiraiya.

"Well I guess we were acting like little kids back there. So...anyone up for some fighting? I heard that Danzo is becoming Hokage and I really need to let some steam out! I just know he'll send me back to sea and kick out the Soul Society! I sear I just...I just wanna...agh! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Luffy yelled as he brought back his fist and slammed it into the wooden counter top. He loved the sea and all but he just couldn't leave the Hidden Leaf Village not after what he and his brothers stood up for and protected everyone from being killed.

"I know what you mean Luffy. The Shinigami have worked so hard into getting used to living here in Konoha and just be kicked out and left to defend ourselves when our home is unstable and allowing hallows to come and go just as they pleased is like the time when me, Chad, and Uryuu went to Hueco Mundo to save Orihime from the arrancars." Ichigo said as he looked down at his bowl of everything ramen.

"Naruto! Listen word is that Sasuke has attacked the eight-tails jinchuriki and the Raikage is out for blood!" A voice shouted just as a white-haired man with a mask said. The man's name is Kakashi Hatake Naruto's old sensei.

"What! Kakashi get Yammato we're leaving to speak with the Raikage and plead for Sasuke's forgiveness! Luffy and Ichigo stay here!"

"Naruto be careful, you know about the rumors of War going around..."

"I know Ichigo."

"We're heading for the Land of Iron that is where the Kage summit is being held!" Kakashi said as he disappeared to find Yammato.

* * *

"You sure _father _is here?"

"I am sure."

"Sora have you seen him yet?"

"No not yet Yoshie. I'll keep looking for him."

Yuki, Sora, and Yoshie all stood in the forest looking for Sasuke Uchiha. As the sun broke through the thick leaves reviled were the three. Yuki was a tall yet thin athletic man who sported a well-trimmed snow-white hair, his eyes were as white as ice itself while wearing a winter camouflage jacket with ocean hail blue long pants and shirt. He had pale skin due to his time staying inside his home and his height was that of six inches tall.

Yoshie had long beautiful sea blue hair and ocean blue eyes, her skin was well tanned and she wore a river blue small shirt that barely contained her large bust. Her body was very athletic with curves in every perfect place, she wore green skirt that went down to her ankles.

Sora was of course the tallest of the three, his sister Yoshie was only up to his chest at a height of five feet eleven inches which made him look like a giant for his measurement of seven feet. He had a thin body that hasn't seen much action nor training, his brown hair looked as if it was wind-blown and his eyes were sky blue, he wore a cloud white vest and sun yellow shorts.

"I swear that _mother said father would be_ here!" Sora exclaimed as he looked at the wall of trees. He could feel a strong gust of wind ripple through the trees and blowing a few leaves off the trees.

"Stay calm Sora, we don't want to show _father_ the fruits of our training when _father Marada Uchiha_ died many years ago." Yuki said as he placed his ice-cold right hand on his younger free-spirited brother's shoulder.

"Hey I know where _father_ is! Sasuke is coming in this direction within a few minutes!" Yoshie said as she saw the Uchiha through her water jutsu orb. "Quick hide!"

* * *

Walking through the forest four figures wearing Akatsuki robes, pure black with red clouds. One was emitting a killing instinct even though he was the smallest, there were three men and one women among them. One carried a large Kubikiribōchō, the sword that belonged to Zabuza Momoichi. The tallest one was apparently the tank of the group.

"Hey Karin! I bet you're really glad I stopped you from entering Sasuke's tent last night. If I didn't you'd be very sore and tired!"  
"Shut up Suigetsu! I swear you and your annoying sexual jokes are getting on my nerves! Eat fist!" A redhead whose name was Karin yelled as she slammed her right fist into the man named Suigetsu sending him flying in to a tree. Just as the male landed in the tree several kunai came flying into the tree impaling the male.

"Shit! Everyone we're under attack!" The smallest member yelled as he drew is Katana from its sheath. Looking in all directions he could tell that it was a perfect attack. Waiting for a comrade to receive a punch and be sent flying into a tree and kill on site and then disappear a perfect assassination.

"Shit. Suigetsu's dead as a log. Jugo I need you to c-FUCK!" Sasuke yelled as he turned his head around only to find his orange haired comrade frozen in a block of ice, his face full of terror. '_How the hell did he or she get to Jugo and freeze him before Karin or myself could sense the person!'_ Sasuke thought as fear began to spread over his body.

"SASUKE HELP!" The Uchiha turned his head to find a flash of red hair disappear into the bushes and be replaced by a splatter of blood on the trees and ground.

"Fuck! My team decimated right at the start!" Sasuke said as he activated his Sharigan. Looking around he tried to see where everything is.

"_Father!_" Three voices yelled in unison. Getting the Uchiha's attention he turned around to see three young humans looking at him with hope and happiness in their eyes.

"Sasuke! Oh _mother _will be so happy to see her husband again!" Sora yelled as he tackles the Uchiha into a hug.

Sasuke was taken by surprise as he shot the giant off him and preformed the tiger hand sign. Brining his hand up to his mouth so that he can give a clear view of their death he took a deep breath and glared at the behemoth.

"**Fire release: Great Dragon Fire Technique**" The Uchiha yelled as a behemoth dragon made of fire shot out of the ground and began to scorch the earth and set fire to Sora.

"It burns! It burns! Brother Yuki! Sister Yoshie help me! Help me! Please it burns!" Sora yelled as he looked over at his siblings.

"Sorry brother Sora...but..._mother _commands us not to help you...she only wants Sasuke to come back with us, if one of us is to be dying he or she stays..." Yuki said as he looked into his brother's eyes, it was pure sadness as he held his sister close to him, letting her cry. Sora had been with them for so long that it wasn't right to see their brother die this painful way, it wasn't right.

"Brother Sora! I'm sorry! Please! Forgive us!" Yoshie said as she drew a kunai from her skirt, aiming it at her brother she threw it right into his head. She looked away as she heard the silence of her brother's voice and the thud of his body as it hit the ground.

"For Sora we will bring you back _father_!" Yuki yelled as he threw seven kunai into the Uchiha's legs, arms, and chest hitting only the mobility points in his body. The kunai were made of ice so when they melted Sasuke could move again, but that will be after they bring him back to their home.

* * *

"Yuki and Yoshie you did well on bring back our love."

"Yes...and the weakling Sora is dead! But we will at least bring a new wind elemental back into our clan...after all the elementals are a branch off the Uchihas and the hallows...and as your reward Yuki...you will be allowed to have leave when ever you want...but as for Yoshie...I'm sorry but you are carrying Sora's child...the stench of weakling and the weak chakra coming from your womb is a sign...you MUST BE _**DESTROYED! DARK RELEASE: REAPER SCYTHE**_**!**" Mizuki yelled as she cut her daughter in half. All the siblings watched as they saw Mizuki devourer their sister.

"Ahhh...yes...Sasuke will be helping us in restoring the Elemental clan...but we need a shinigami's power to help...find...the one named Ichigo Kurosaki...he's the other half of your _father_ and we need him." Mizuki said as she projected the image of the Shinigami.

"Also...I think it would be best...no will be best if we made our presence known to the world at the five Kage summit tomorrow...yes...Ration and Haru...our two sons you will tell the Kages of our existence to the world...go mother needs her rest."

* * *

**Oh wow! I forgotten how dark they are! Well I might just write a filler chapter tomorrow to show you guys what happened between Sora and Yoshie and shed some light on the Elemental clan.**

**Love you guys**

**review for me and tell me what you think!**


End file.
